


A Fallen Hero's Revenge

by givethemanapie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givethemanapie/pseuds/givethemanapie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months and seven days since he had fallen in with the dark side. Two months and seven days of training, and tears, and doubts and hatred. Two months and seven days of being turned into the Mad King's weapon of choice, of learning to forget everything he had once thought in favor of a new mindset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fallen Hero's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sold My Soul to a Three Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883401) by [AngelWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory). 



> So, this is a little idea I had, decided to sit down and write it. This is what I came up with.  
> Sorry for the lame title and any grammar mistakes, criticism is welcomed/wanted ^.^

Two months and seven days since he had fallen in with the dark side. Two months and seven days of training, and tears, and doubts and hatred. Two months and seven days of being turned into the Mad King's weapon of choice, of learning to forget everything he had once thought in favor of a new mindset.

It had been shockingly easy to change. To leave behind all of his borrowed anger and embrace this new apathy. It had never really been his craving for justice, or his will to fight. That had all been Vav. Stupid, careless, heartless Vav. He had pretended to care for so long, only to leave him at the drop of a hat - or, more accurately, at the possibility of his stupid reporter crush dropping into a pit of ‘lava’. Asshole.

All X-Ray had ever wanted was love and attention, things that had been noticeably absent from his messed up childhood. And then the Mad King came, with his offer of darkness and evil wrapped in the guise of fame and fortune.

Of course, he took it. Dropped everything he had left (which was practically nothing), and joined the King. And God knows he wouldn’t ever regret it. He was finally strong. The Mad King fixed him up, got him toys and power and skill, taught him how to be a true fighter. X-Ray was ‘coming along quite nicely,’ in his words. His praise made X-Ray glow in childish pride, made him want to work harder to made his king proud.

It must’ve paid off, because one month and 30 days into his training, The King approached him with an offer he couldn’t refuse. He was to capture, kidnap, and bring Vav in to be tortured for information.

“I have a list of items that I wish for you to obtain the answers to. However, once you have completed this list, you have my permission to do with him as you please,” he was told - ordered, really, but that was easy to ignore - and he was quick to accept. Who was he to turn down an offer at revenge?

And so, one week and one day later, he was called upon once more to plan the kidnapping. When he received the details of where Vav was currently staying, he laughed. Still at the same old apartment, with its awful security and laughable ‘safety’. How they hadn’t ever been robbed or taken prisoner when they were working together was a mystery to X-Ray.

Two months and eight days into working for The King, he set out across the city to his old apartment. It was easy, in all honesty. He simply walked through the front door and into his living room, where he knew Vav would be seated. He wished he had a camera so he could capture his face when he walked into the room - absolutely priceless.

Vav was up and out of his seat in a flash, wrapping his lanky form around X-Ray in a ridiculously tight hug and asking him questions that were nearly incoherent through his excitement and accent.  
Where the bloody hell he had been, what happened, was he ok, why was he just now coming back, et cetera et cetera. In all honesty, the only thing he wanted to do was punch his ‘friend’ in the face, but he held back. After all, he could do whatever he pleased to him soon.

Fake smile in place, faux tears in his eyes, and arms wrapped around the Brit, X-Ray shut down every single question thrown his way with a simple ‘I’m so sorry, but I don’t want to talk about it right now.’ Vav seemed to buy it, as the questions were immediately replaced with desperate apologies.

“God, X-Ray, I’m so sorry. I was such a prick. I don’t know what I was thinking - oh God, you’re probably so angry at a bloody idiot like me. I’m so sorry,” spilled from the hero’s lips. It all went over his head, though. He could never forgive Vav, could never pity his former friend after what he had done. For the sake of his little mission, however, he had to act like he could. Forcing himself to not sound like the angry, vengeful person he was, he comforted Vav. Told him it was fine, he was good, just let it go, I forgive you. Yeah right.

Again, he fell for it easily, sighing his relief and finally giving him some space.

“I’m so glad you’re safe, X-Ray,” he said, grinning at him. He smiled right back. Simple. Almost too easy. Two steps forward, hand in a pocket, cloth doused in chloroform pulled out and pressed against an unsuspecting face. Not the only way that he could have disabled Vav, but sometimes the simplest methods were best (even if he had been dying to try out those patches that were laced with drugs).

He began dragging the limp body outside, where a car that had been planted there earlier by the Mad King was waiting. Once he had both of them into the car, he pulled out of the alley and began making his way towards The King’s headquarters.

Once he had pulled into the parking lot of Monarch Labs, he dialed the number given to him by The King. He waited for it to go to voicemail, hung up, and waited. A few minutes later, two random guards walked up next to the car, having been sent down after the signal was given. They helped him to carry the body into a nearby elevator, and once they had gotten off of that, down into the room he would be using the next day.

As soon as Vav had been thrown into the dark chamber, X-Ray made his way down to the CEO’s office to report the good news. The Mad King looked proud of his worked, and told him as much. X-Ray felt like he was floating as he made his way back to his room, on cloud nine just from the simple words of praise.

Two months and nine days after X-Ray had decided to join the Mad King, he made his way to the room where Vav was being held. He had hardly slept the night before, sick anticipation keeping him awake for a good part of the night. Now that the time had come, he was more awake and eager than ever.

As he cracked open the door, he heard a quiet, pitiful whimper from the chair in the middle of the room.

“Oi, turn the bloody lights down a bit,” Vav hissed, squirming around in the ropes tying him down. X-Ray just laughed and flipped the room’s lights on, blinding the man in the middle of the room for a good thirty seconds. Unfortunately, blinded wasn’t muted, and a stream of already obnoxious questions were being yelled at him.

“Where the bloody hell am I? X-Ray? Is that you? What happened?” a short pause, a sharp breath. “I can hear you walking around, will you just answer the damn questions already?” there was a panicked edge to his voice that brought a grin onto X-Ray’s face. This would be fun.

And oh, how fun it was. How the broken screams and bright red blood picked up the pieces of his twisted, broken heart and glued them back together again in all the right places. How the hoarse pleas and desperate tears filled him with joy, and quieted the anger he had been harboring for the past two months and nine days.

It didn’t take long at all to break the ‘hero’ in the chair. The first cuts had him screaming, his own blood had him gagging, his tears had him choking around the answers he gave. X-Ray was quick to collect the information his king desired, and write it all down so he could give a report later.

With no further responsibilities to fulfill, his real fun could begin. First, however, he wanted answers. A bitter curiosity had filled him over the weeks, and it demanded answers.

Did he ever mean anything to Vav? Was he happy now that he’d gotten rid of him? Was he really just holding Vav back? Why did Vav abandon him? He had thought they were best friends, was that just a lie built on pity? Questions like these burned in his mind and felt like fire on his tongue.

He got his answers, but they did little to quell the bitter anger in his mind. He couldn’t even bring himself to believe they were true, not in a context such as this. ‘Of course you meant something, of course I wasn’t bloody happy, why would you be holding me back, I didn’t abandon you, I was never lying, I never pitied you.’ All easy lies on the other end of a knife.

So he went back to his tools and his torture, hoping they would help to fill up that space that demanded answers with blood instead. Eventually, he ran out of ideas, and time, and anger. 

Two months and nine days after abandoning everything he had known, with a broken, dead body in his wake, blood trailing in his footsteps, and a deep satisfaction in his heart, he made his way to the only person who mattered to him anymore - his king.


End file.
